Wrapped
by Kayaz
Summary: What is concerning Yzak and Dearka after entering Earth. Obvious isn't it? More to consider and more to deal with. DxY.Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

This is another short fic and I don't know if there'll be a seconsd chapter or not. It all depends on how I feel after. I wrote this while thinking of ideas for my Gundam Seed Destiny story which is taking a while to write. Please read this and enjoy.

_**Wrapped**_

The screen shuts off, leaving a rotating 3-D image of a land formation floating in the grid. Slowly Yzak removes the bandages covering the right side of his face as a panicked look jumps onto Dearka's' usually calm, self-confident features. He argues for Yzak to stop but Yzak grits out through clenched teeth his anger and his desire for revenge against the strike pilot.

No one can truly understand the pain and humiliation he's suffered, and the scar he now bares as his hateful reminder. It slices through his cold, beautiful face to the center between his cold blue eyes. His eyes stare off as if seeking the pilot from a distance, to see him wither under his gaze.

Spinning on his heals Yzak leaves into the hall ignoring Dearka's words that meant nothing to him. Dearka doesn't know how it feels. He has no scar on his face, never having been defeated so humiliatingly. But now both of their Gundams were in repair, badly damages from the battle and entering Earths atmosphere, unable to be used for another couple days, thus leaving the two boys with the earth squadron of ZAFT, awaiting their next mission. Yzak enters the room he and Dearka share, a bed on each side of the room and one desk and chair.

Yzak plops himself down on the bed, head sinking into the soft pillow that he found not that soft at all as he'd like. His fingers trace along the damaged skin, his eyes fixed on the ceiling almost as if the Strike pilot was pinned there, and glaring back at him.

"Yzak, calm down. You're going to explode."

"I-am-calm." Yzak snarled even though they both knew that he wasn't. His fingers moved to his collar, pulling it open. It was hot and although the place was air-conditioned, he still felt hot.

"…Yzak…" Dearka sighed, almost too dramatically; Yzak felt the mattress sink slightly to his side as Dearka sat. "Be patient. If you become too reckless they might not let you fight right away when the repairs are complete."

"I know that!" Yzak snapped, glaring up at his blonde friend, the only one who could ever say they _understood_ him, but sometimes that wasn't all true. Like now for example.

Sure, he knew Yzak wanted revenge, who wouldn't? Yzak didn't like being on Earth. It was never as fast paced as space was and he didn't accommodate well to peace and quiet and waiting. Right now he felt useless as they didn't know where the Archangel was, and that damned Strike pilot, the Duel Gundam was in repair, and here he was, left on Earth with a scar and a burning hatred. Maybe Dearka did already know all this but Yzak wanted to believe that he didn't, that he wasn't that easy to read as Dearka gave that impression.

He let out a growl as if releasing some of his pent up anger. Dearka grinned as though he already knew Yzak was becoming calm. Not because of _him_ though. Yzak closed his eyes, finally allowing himself to relax for the first time since he came to Earth. He hated what he was-useless and defenseless.

_God! Why did it take so fucking long to repair his damn Gundam!_

Yzak's body slowly relaxed, his muscles loosening up and sinking into the soft sheets. Dearka waited as his presence was ignored as Yzak drifted off into a sleep he well deserved.

Dearka felt a little hurt being so easily disregarded by his best friend, but it was normal with sharing rooms with the hot-headed, cocky, self-confident, egoistic, silver-haired pilot. Sometimes he wondered whether the boy cried (being the stone shield that he was). Whether his barrier was ever shattered, even for an instant, his guard let down and the emotions he sealed up released, if only glimpsed. If it was to happen, to be ever witnessed, Dearka would be the first. He wanted to be the first and he knew he would be. Whether that was his own selfishness or not, he didn't care.

Yzak was _his._ Yzak would only show him his real self-what he did not show anyone else. They were best friends. They understood each other and knew each other well enough that others would never know their connection. And yet Dearka wondered…could they become more?

Fin-Maybe another chapter depending…Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, it finally decided to write a second chapter but it's early and I'm tired but I'll try to make it a good chapter… 

With meek trust Yzak let Dearka share his bed the next night. After a weary battle they had gotten drunk with Captain Waltfeld although he only added alcohol to his _perfect_ coffee. Yzak hauled the golden blonde back to their room. Blushing every time they came across someone more sober than himself which was not quite much since Yzak only drank enough to give himself a head ache and slight dizziness when he moved too fast. It wasn't really a problem when dragging the actually drunk teen with him since he wanted to go with Yzak, saying he would never leave his ice prince anywhere and Yzak just scowled at the new name.

When they had gotten to their room Dearka wouldn't let go of Yzaks waist and insisted that they share a bed, Dearka promising to be good. He slid into bed with Dearka hugging him around the waist, now hiccupping into his neck. Yzak shuddered slightly but soon he was asleep and knew of nothing else of what happened that night.

Waking in the morning Yzak felt a tickling breath on his neck and he realized that the blonde was half on top of him, and they were both very much naked as they could get. Yzak flushed a crimson colour, thrusting Dearka off him and onto the floor. With a yelp Dearka woke, sitting up and rubbing the back of his neck. Yzak wrapped the blanket around his body, hugging it close. "What the hell did you do!" He almost forgot about letting Dearka sleep with him but he didn't remember stripping.

"Nothing! Nothing…that I can remember…" He mumbled the last part, a light blush coming to his tanned cheeks. The two boys stared at each other, blushing and then averted their eyes. Yzak swung his feet off the side of the bed, standing before Dearka who remained seated on the ground. Yzak crouched low so he came eye to eye with his friend. Dearka winced slightly, a hand coming to the side of his head, rubbing.

"I got a massive head ache." He wined. Yzak then saw the mark on Dearka's neck and felt heat rise to his face again. "What? Yzak..?"

"I...I think I marked you." He blurted, suddenly standing and making his way to the showers after grabbing a new uniform to wear. Dearka followed after, pulling on a housecoat before hand as they walked down the hall to the large room where the men's showers were. Yzak showered in the stall next to Dearka, much to his annoyance. Dearka murmured about his head ache and that he was sorry for what ever he did that Yzak didn't like. Yzak on the other hand ignored him the best he could but that proved difficult since he heard every word and mumble and groan that departed from Dearka's soft lips. Angry at his attention to Dearka he punched the wall, yelping as pain shot through his arm, and slipped gracefully, landing hard on his ass.

Dearka came out of his stall and looked into Yzaks' with a worried look plastered to his face. It wasn't often that Yzak was careless of clumsy but to hurt himself...that was common when he was either angry of depressed (usually angry). He giggled slightly, slapping a hand to his mouth to muffle it but he was heard and the sliver haired boy's head shot up with an evil glare. Dearka shrugged and slipped into the stall with Yzak, ignoring Yzaks growl of protest. Dearka cleaned Yzak much to Yzaks' verbal protests but the reaction from his body told him otherwise which pleased the blonde. After what seemed like an eternity to them they left, fully donned in their elite uniforms and ready for the days events.

The captain seemed fully recovered and Dearka tried to look the same but kept looking half dead because of his hang over. Yzak grinned, only feeling a small head ache and a little sore on his back side from his stupid fall. The captain eyed them suspiciously but said nothing, a small grin plastered to his face, Dearka groaning. Yzak shot him a look; muttering that it was his own fault for drinking so much.

"But it was so good and you had some too." He retorted.

"But I can hold it better, better control!" Yzak snapped back, under his breath when the Captain turned his back.

"Yeah, because you're a stuck up prick that likes to go out into battle where the chance of getting killed is higher! You wouldn't dare do anything to risk becoming anything lest than Captain's pet!" Dearka retorted back, grinning maliciously. Yzak growled, cuffing him over the back of the head and Dearka wined. Yzak grinned, turning his attention back to the Desert Tiger ready for what he was going to do next. Dearka stood beside him, also ready, both boys held a slight grin of competition on their faces.

…

Well that's it for now. Hope you liked? Tell me what yah think!


	3. Chapter 3

This is a chapter I did kind of late. There is swearing and maybe something else but I might change the rating later to higher…it all depends…Meh...Here you go…

…

Well, Yzak was impatient. They had to wait till the following day when their suits would be repaired and then they could go from there. Yzak left the plan in the back of his mind since he would only work himself up again into another one of his 'fits' as Dearka called them. What was his problem anyway, telling him what to do, and thinking he knew him? Dearka claimed that he could tell Yzaks' expressions like the cover of a book. He knew each one of Yzaks' many different scowling faces which should all look the same in Yzak's opinion but apparently they didn't. One was a fuck-off-I-don't-want-to-see-you scowl, a I'll-listen-if-I-have-to scowl, a I-want-to-be-here-but-you-can't-know-that scowl, a Thank-you scowl, and probably many more that had slipped Yzak's mind from Dearka's earlier list. Why would he waste so much time worrying about it anyway? Dearka…he had problems…Yzak thought.

Yzak sat at the desk, typing away at the computer about some useless report he needed to fill out and fax to Kreuze. Honestly it was stupid and unimportant but it had to be done. Dearka, somewhere along the line had already done his but Yzak couldn't figure out when the blonde had had the time. Oh well. It wasn't his business. Yzak hit save then print and waited for the forever slow printer to print of the many sheets which in Yzak's mind was too much, although he couldn't get it any smaller because if he did, it wouldn't be readable. Meanwhile, while the printer ached away at its job, Yzak took off his red ZAFT shirt and hung it loosely on the back of the chair while he flopped down on the bed. Now back to his blonde friend…Yzak knew not of his whereabouts. Dearka occasionally disappeared to whereabouts unknown and never told them to Yzak. But why should he? Yzak never told him where he went. Maybe Dearka just needed some time alone. Maybe he was just as pissed off as Yzak was but didn't want Yzak to know. Dearka was usually a calm and confident person, not someone to let his temper loose like the certain silver haired boy at hand.

Yzak shifted so he lay on his side, facing Dearka's empty bed, made neatly as if never used. Yzak scowled at the neatness and decided to mess it up. Why? He didn't really know but maybe because it seemed like Dearka was some kind of freak and it bothered Yzak. He liked Dearka. He was someone Yzak trusted and Yzak didn't trust many people. Trust was a big, BIG thing to Yzak and he didn't give many people that honor but somehow Dearka had managed it although he wasn't much different than some others. Again, Yzak thrust that topic aside. He stared down at the bed in which he had just screwed up. The two pillows Dearka slept with (although he was only supposed to have one) weren't on the bed anymore. One was by the door while the other leaned up against the bottom. The blankets were askew and one end was still in the grip of Yzaks' hand. Without really thinking he lifted it to his face, and smelled it. It smelled of Dearka's familiar soft scent that always, in some weird fucked up way in Yzak's head, comforted him. The fabric was not only soft in his cold hands but to his face, as he slide it across his cheek, over the scar that gashed through his face.

The scar he would not have removed until he had his revenge and was satisfied. Although it didn't make him look any-less attractive he would rather not have gotten it in the first place. A mistake he could not allow to be repeated. His fingers idly traced through the fabric across his scar and again he felt rage boiling through his veins and in a strong attempt he calmed himself. Dearka said Yzak's rage was deadly and Yzak didn't want to do anything that would make him consider breaking anything (in this case he'd probably end up choosing that stupid printer which still wasn't done-they need a new one desperately-this place was so ill equipped for him).

Yzak returned his gaze back to the empty bed and then to his bed which was in a slightly better condition than Dearka's now that Yzak had done his mischief. With the blanket still to his face he slowly seated himself on the edge of Dearkas' bed, letting his mind slip into a day dream of god knows what but he seemed to be relaxing, fingers stroking the fabric to his face. He was too distracted that he barely heard the door slide open and was too late in removing the sheet from his face, which Dearka saw and smirked?

He walked over so he stood before the silver haired boy on his bed. Yzak went to rise; mouth working to make an excuse but Dearka just leaned forward and shut him up. His lip pressed to Yzaks, and with shock Yzak gasped and Dearka slid his tongue in, and the kiss was deepened.

…

Well, there, chapter added. This story was originally supposed to be a one shot but I guess that changed. I only worked on this because I'm at a writers block for my other stories. (I have the next chapter done for Torment and Ordeal and the next chapter for Twisted is started, and Transparent Lies I have yet to really get another chapter going because I need my friend to give me more details since it's her plot)

What do you think of this chapter? Good or a failure? I have an idea how to start the next chapter if I continue. If you got any ideas' I wouldn't mind hearing them, I'll try to write better. Anyhow…that's all for now.


End file.
